Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me
by Ana Hel Black
Summary: Tudo que ele queria... Era aquele beijo especifico. - Remus Lupin/Sirius Black ***slash***


**Resumo**: "Talvez tivesse ido longe demais sua tentativa de _explicar_ que não correspondia aos sentimentos de Remus."

**N/A**: _Não sei explicar essa fic (medo de fazer caquinha) Mas se passa no sexto ano deles. É Natal. Remus tem jeito de quem passou algum desse feriado sozinho em Hogwarts... E não é difícil imaginar Sirius dando a desculpa de fazer companhia pro amigo pra não voltar à sua odiada casa..._

_Fic presente de Natal para minha mana Morgana Black._

_Dedicada a três pessoinhas especiais cujas histórias me inspiraram a escrever._

* * *

**...Capítulo Único...**

_**Kiss me kiss me kiss me! **_

Lupin mal teve tempo de respirar quando Sirius colou seu corpo ao dele. Sentiu, pois seus olhos cerraram-se no momento em que foi prensado contra a parede fria daquele corredor, o rapaz afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, puxando ar pelas narinas, algo que fez o licantropo arrepiar-se. _Não podia ser verdade._

_**Your tongue is like poison**_

_Era errado, não era?_ A única coisa que lhe ocorreu, no momento em que os lábios de Sirius pousaram sobre o seus, foi que jamais poderia ser errado. Não depois de todos esses anos de convivência, de admiração mútua, captando cada detalhe de Sirius Black: ele não era tão misterioso quanto pensavam... Além, não era a Sirius e somente a ele, a quem pertenciam seus pequenos segredos, aqueles que compunham o mais significativo de todos? Não era a Confiança, a Amizade, o principio do que se chamava de "Amor"? Era justo.

_**So swollen it fills up my mouth**_

Sirius o beijava. _Meu Deus!_ Lupin estava sendo beijado de maneira extremamente passional, do mesmo modo como o vira fazer com tantas garotas... E via-se _correspondendo_! Sugando a língua do outro com empenho absurdo, todas suas forças postas nisso. Era véspera de Natal, deveria estar no Salão Principal, jantando e... _Não podia pensar mais em nada que não fosse beijá-lo avidamente. _

_**Love me love me love me! **_

A necessidade de respirar interrompeu o beijo. Olhos fechados. Remus ainda não havia aberto-os. Como encararia o amigo? Como, depois de ele ter-lhe descarnado o mais profundo desejo. _Uma desgraçada paixão adolescente por um de seus melhores amigos, Remus... Você deveria ter nojo de si mesmo._ Abriu os olhos, temendo o impacto com a profundidade cinzenta que eram os olhos de Sirius. Mas ele os mantinha cerrados, como se... Lupin tentou interpretar as feições atraentes, conhecidas e agora tão próximas do rapaz. _Como se estivesse gravando cada detalhe daquele momento?_ Beijou-o.

_**You nail me to the floor**_

As pernas do licantropo cediam pouco a pouco. Suor, a despeito da nevasca rugindo no exterior do castelo o faziam desejar ver-se livre dos casacos e da capa. Estava preso entre os braços de Sirius. Tudo que podia fazer era agarrar-se às laterais da jaqueta dele, trazendo-o para perto de si. _Desespero?_ Possivelmente... E então, como começara, Sirius afastou-se, fazendo Remus cair sobre as próprias pernas de um modo no mínimo ridículo.

_**And push my guts all inside out**_

Podia ter deixado ele ir... Claro que podia, deixar Sirius descer para o jantar e ficar sentado naquele corredor frio, com a expressão mais estupefata do mundo e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, até que a exurrada de sensações sumisse. Subiria ao dormitório e passaria a noite como se nada tivesse acontecido e que fora tudo mais um dos atos impulsivos de Sirius.

_Não seria assim de forma alguma._ Murmurou que ele esperasse. Sem encará-lo, Sirius interrompeu a caminhada. Antes que Remus pudesse dizer o que fosse, ele falou.

_**Get it out get it out get it out! **_

"Era o que você queria, não era?"

"Mas..."

"Pensa que eu nunca percebi esse jeito que você... Você _olha_?"

Mortificado, Remus encostou-se na parede. Queria dizer tanto, tanto... Mas Sirius agora despejava palavras, lançando olhares acusativos ao rapaz. Dessa vez Lupin realmente temia o encarar.

_**Get your fucking voice **_

Black estava dizendo, palavra por palavra, que apenas fizera como um teste, somente para comprovar suas desconfianças a respeito do amigo... Justo com Lupin? Seu amigo, que o amava tanto!

"Como um irmão, Moony... Como um irmão, entende?"

"Sirius... E-eu..."

Não podia chorar, não queria chorar, não queria...!

_**Out of my head! **_

Não queria ouvir mais nada. Sirius abaixara-se ao lado dele, demonstrando preocupação. Remus agitou a cabeça, fazendo um sinal negativo.

"'Tá tudo bem, Padfoot... Tudo bem"

Mas Sirius de alguma forma havia se arrependido de ter agido de forma tão impulsiva nos últimos minutos.

"Eu... Você me conhece, eu tinha que _saber_"

"Agora você sabe... o que vai fazer?"

O animago exitou.

"Sinto muito"

_**I never wanted this**_

"Não queria ter feito isso... Sinto muito mesmo"

Remus olhou pra o lado oposto que Sirius estava. Sentia-se em combinação com a escuridão em que o corredor mergulhava adiante. A voz outro parecia vir de um ponto realmente distante.

"Eu vou ser sempre seu amigo, Moony"

O licantropo levantou devagar, sem expressar sentimento algum. Sirius ergueu os olhos, como se receasse que o amigo explodisse e começasse a gritar ou chorar, ou os dois.

Mas Remus prometera a si mesmo que não o faria.

_**I never wanted any of this**_

"Você vai encontrar alguém legal, cara..."

Sirius também levantara, observando o amigo começar a mover-se lentamente dali. _Por que raios ele se explicava tanto?_

"Nada contra você... Mas eu não gosto de garotos"

A voz dele tornara-se extremamente rouca. Remus não pode evitar de sorrir internamente, Sirius sempre ficava assim quando sentia-se intimidado ou constrangido por algo, apesar de se gabar sempre por não ter esse tipo de sentimento.

_**I wish you were dead**_

"Vamos, Padfoot... Atrasados para o jantar"

Sirius sorriu de um modo extremamente canino. Adiantou-se até ficar ao lado do amigo e socou-lhe levemente o ombro.

"Se não fosse você, eu esqueceria todos os horários e compromissos"

Era verdade.

_**I wish you were dead**_

Eram só amigos, afinal. Ninguém saberia, era Natal e a escola estava vazia, a única testemunha era um corredor escuro e cristais de gelo faiscando presos aos caixilhos das janelas.

_Não havia acontecido nada mesmo._

Era só questão de tempo... E estaria esquecido.

Talvez fosse apenas confusão de sentimentos, nada demais... Nada.

_**I never wanted any of this**_  
_**I wish you were dead**_

Remus conhecia Sirius como ninguém. Eles estavam sentados a mesa, junto com os poucos professores e alunos que passavam o feriado em Hogwarts. Sirius estava rindo do chapéu enfeitado com guirlandas de Dumbledore e agora o tinha emprestado e colocara sobre a própria cabeça.

"Ficou bom?"

_**Dead**_

"Feliz Natal, Sirius!"

_**Dead**_

O conhecia bem o suficiente para ter compreendido a expressão no rosto do amigo. Os olhos bem fechados, apreciando cada detalhe daquele único e apaixonado beijo trocado sob a escuridão de um corredor vazio na véspera de Natal.

_**Dead**_

**FIM **


End file.
